The Romantic Misfits
by RomioneJamMimi
Summary: The misfits were the closest of friends. Now they are reuniting for the wedding of the year. Eli and Imogen. The regretful ex-girlfriend, Clare. The remorseful player, Drew. The manipulative closeted, Fiona. The doubtful best friend, Adam. The cheerfully reinvented friend, Alli. The new guy, Dave. Will Eli admit his feelings for Clare? Can Fiona break up the couple?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea was as always inspired by the book The Romantics. It is very different though, I thought I would try and write a more ensemble story. If I get any reviews saying 'But this is Imogeli, not Eclare.' I will rage. Obviously it's Imogeli at first. It is definitely an Eclare story. Anyway, I'm trying something new. I won't be able to update as quickly as I used to. Senior year is sort of important. But I will never leave it for more than a week. I will try to write 2 chapters a week.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Dearest Friends,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Elijah Goldsworthy_

_and_

_Imogen Moreno_

_at the Moreno Estate._

_You are invited to spend a fortnight on the grounds as members of the wedding party. Accommodation will provided._

_Come celebrate in our happiness._

* * *

" She would do something like this!" sighed Clare into her vintage home phone, grabbing clothing from her tiny closet. She threw her best clothes on her bed and huffed. This wedding was going to be one of those life challenges, she had no excuse because they had been engaged for almost a year. She knew it was coming, but leave it to Imogen to plan 2 weeks of awkwardness before the big day. Clare was a bridesmaid, oh the pain. She knew Imogen would ask her. It would almost be worse if she didn't. The Romantic Misfits, back together again. They had been friends forever, all of them. It was a perfect group with the exception of being somewhat incestuous. Clare smiled even thinking of the story they told to groups. The on hand anecdote, the humorous back story. At any wedding, Adam would tell the saga of the Romantic Misfits. Somewhere along the way, it stopped being tolerable. Mostly, because Clare was no longer a part of that saga. They can joke about it, but they were far from what they used to be.

" Clare, you know she meant no harm. We're her bridesmaids!" reasoned Alli, on the other side. Alli had already packed and was re-arranging her living room for the fifth time this month. She was extremely excited for this wedding, not because of the specific pairing but because it finally gave her an excuse to formally introduce Dave to her friends. It was somewhat of a scandal when she got together with someone outside their group. She tried to point out that it was the healthiest relationship she's been in. Unfortunately, Alli would have to accept the fact that Drew would be at the wedding. She knew he would make it uncomfortable for both her and Dave. She wasn't sure this wedding was even going to happen. To be honest, Eli and Imogen always seemed just somewhat off perfect. Just not quite right. She loved Imogen and Eli, but they were not fuel for a romantic novel or inspiration for a love song. They were, simple. Everyone knew the wedding would be hardest on Clare.

" I know Alli, I just don't know what I am going to say." sighed Clare.

" Say, you're happy for them. That you love them both." said Alli, pushing her couch towards the window, her heels scraping the wood floor.

" Alli, what do I wear?" said Clare, depressed at how pathetic she was right now.

" What do you mean?" laughed Alli, finally satisfied with the new arrangement.

" I don't want to wear anything that looks like I'm trying to be overly sexy, but I don't want to look like a 30-year-old, single, journalist with cats. I don't want people to think I'm having trouble with this wedding, or that I'm lonely. Or that I care what they think about me!" rambled Clare, scattering clothes across her room.

" Clare, maybe I should come over and help." smiled Alli.

" God, this feels like high school all over again." groaned Clare.

" I don't wish to go back!" laughed Alli.

" Sometimes I do." muttered Clare. There was silence on the line. They both knew the significance of what Clare had said. " Can we pretend I never said that." said Clare.

" Already forgotten, and on my way." smiled Alli, her blue pumps clacking as she hurried out the door.

* * *

Adam, Fiona and Drew had all driven together to the Moreno Estate deep in the Muskoka's. Adam's newly bought Aston Martin was the talk of the drive. Fiona had insisted they get a new car after Adam had driven her to work in his beat up Honda. Drew had hitched a ride after realizing he would be the only single guy in the wedding party.

" So this is going to be tense." smiled Adam. He was the best man and he had serious doubt about whether the wedding was even going to happen. Fiona had been vocal to Adam since the engagement that she didn't think the wedding should happen. What do you say to your best friends who aren't meant to be together 2 weeks before their wedding?

" Yeah, poor Clare." said Fiona quickly, knowing that was the elephant in the room. Clare would be the one everyone watches, which gives Fiona time to watch Imogen. This wedding was a fraud. Imogen loved Eli, but like you love ice cream or like she loved Volta. She didn't love him like she used to love Fiona. Imogen was never that into Eli. Just the idea of him.

" Clare? What about me?" said Drew from the back seat. Fiona laughed.

" How does this wedding affect you?"

" Eli is my best friend! Imogen's my girl! They can't get married! I'll be all alone. Besides, I have to see Alli and her new guy Dan." explained Drew.

" Don't pretend like you don't know his name is Dave." smiled Adam.

" Whatever, I can get her back right?" asked Drew. Adam laughed.

" I don't think so. She's really happy. And you two were terrible together."

" Hey! We were great together! There was something special." defended Drew. He definitely wanted to get Alli back at some point during these 2 weeks. He had recently realized that she was about as good as he can get. All other girls seemed to pale in comparison.

" You guys fought all the time! And you cheated on her. And she threw you out. And she burned your clothes." laughed Fiona.

" Okay, I know we've had our troubles." said Drew with annoyance.

" Maybe you should just be civil." said Adam turning into the extremely long driveway.

" No! Alli and I will get back together." said Drew.

" Just remember to tell her boyfriend that." smiled Fiona, gazing at the gorgeous stoned entrance to an extremely large complex. Adam stopped the car and they all got out. It was moments before they saw a tall, slim woman come running to them.

" Fiones!" cried Imogen, hugging her tightly. Fiona smiled and hugged back.

" Immy." she said quietly. Adam went to greet Eli at the door.

" Better give them a moment." said Eli, hugging Adam and smiling widely.

" It's been too long man!" said Drew, joining them.

" Hey, I've called you for drinks." smiled Eli.

" Yeah, I know I've been a shitty friend, but I'm here when it counts." smiled Drew, slapping Eli on the shoulder.

" The gang back together." laughed Adam. Drew turned to Eli.

" This place in enormous, you married well." Eli chuckled uncomfortably.

" Yeah, it's really formal too." They were interrupted by a high pitch squeal.

" More people!" Imogen said detaching herself from Fiona's hug. A black truck drove up to the group and an excited Alli came out from the side.

" My girls!" she screamed, running in her new Yves Saint Laurent boots. She gave an excited hug to both Imogen and Fiona. A handsome man got out from the driver's side with a smile.

" Hey guys!" he smiled. They women were immediately charmed.

" Guys, let me introduce my boyfriend Dave. This is Fiona and the bride to be, Imogen." Alli smiled, extremely proud of her arm candy.

" Congratulations! This house is lovely." Dave smiled kissing each woman on the cheek.

" Alli, where did you find him?" smiled Imogen. Alli giggled and kissed Dave quickly. The boys joined them.

" Hey man, I'm Drew." Dave smiled.

" Nice to meet you." said Dave, shaking Drew's hand.

" What? I don't get a kiss?" Drew joked. Dave laughed.

" You want one?" Alli laughed.

" Alli." Drew acknowledged, looking her up and down. She was gorgeous, as he had remembered. But she did look extremely happy. It upset him that he found that annoying. She was happy with Dave. But she could be happier with him.

" And I'm Adam, but thanks for the intro Alli."

" I was getting to you." laughed Alli.

" Where's Clare?" asked Fiona, watching Eli's expression change. Eli had done a very good job of not thinking about Clare. He had been able to completely wipe her from his mind. He could focus on Imogen and not on the girl with the shit car. The girl with the messy hair. The small downtown apartment. The way she smiled at the end of a good movie.

" She was right behind us." said Alli. They all watched as the red Mustang came up the driveway slowly, jolting every few seconds. Everyone laughed slightly at Clare's frustrated face.

" I'm here!" she shouted, getting out of the car with a stumble. She ran towards Fiona and wrapped her in a hug. She made a point to avoid Eli's eyes. She hugged everyone, except Eli. They both knew that would be too awkward.

" Clare you look adorable!" smiled Imogen. Clare smiled, she had almost forgotten how likeable Imogen was. That might have been the worst part about this wedding. Imogen wasn't some girl they could all laughed about and call a slut. Imogen was a friend and a good friend at that. Clare couldn't hate her even if she tried.

" Thank you, you look so thin." Clare said honestly. Imogen smiled.

" It's a new diet! I'll be glad once it's all over and I can get as fat as a pig." Clare laughed.

" Well, Imogen and I will show you to your rooms and we're having dinner with all our parents and people at 7:00." said Eli quickly.

Everyone gathered and followed their guides. Clare just had to look. She glanced over to Eli and saw him laughing with Dave. Her heart hurt more than it had in months. He suddenly caught her gaze and she wanted so much to keep looking at him. To live in his green-eyed stare. To forget the circumstance they were in and pretend they were the only ones on the grounds. But she knew better. So she smiled tightly and followed Imogen to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fiona was extremely nervous for dinner. She had changed her outfit multiple times, searching for the perfect dress. Something Imogen would love. Adam would love her in anything. Clare came scurrying up behind her.

" I knew I forgot something!" she exclaimed wearing a simple lace dress.

" Clare you're not seriously going to wear that?" said Fiona, smiling at her lost friend. This wedding would be off in a second if Clare told Eli. But Clare was oblivious to how he felt about her. Fiona couldn't help but wonder if Imogen knew. If Imogen knew that her bridesmaid was in love with the groom and her maid of honour was in love with her. This wedding wasn't going to happen. Fiona knew her friends and if any of them got drunk or overly frustrated, there would be a scene. All Clare had to do was admit she still loved Eli, the wedding would be over before the cake was ordered.

" What's wrong with it?" asked Clare, looking down at her modest attire.

" It looks like something you'd wear to church." said Fiona, zipping up a tight black dress that ended before her knees.

" Well, I didn't know the dress code was skin-tight and lots of cleavage." snapped Clare. As insignificant as it sounds, what she wore said a lot about how she was. Clare had come without a date to her ex-boyfriend's wedding. She didn't want to seem like she was trying to get him back, but she didn't want him to think she'd let herself go.

" Clare, you've got to show him what he's been missing." Fiona said, admiring her own figure in a mirror.

" I can't believe you just said that." said Clare, glaring at Fiona.

" Oh come on Clare. Don't you want to impress him?" smiled Fiona, handing Clare one of her dresses.

" Who is there to impress?" asked Clare, admiring the champagne coloured dress. Fiona opened her mouth but was interrupted by Alli.

" Clare, I have shoes for you. But we have to hurry." Alli said, handing her heels to Clare. Alli was wearing the perfect outfit. A stylish yet modest strapless green dress. She wanted to look good for Dave, and if in the process Drew saw how good she looked. Bonus.

" Should I wear this?" Alli looked at the dress.

" Is it going to fit?"

" Alli!" said Fiona. Clare blushed with embarrassment.

" What? Clare's at least a cup bigger than you!" Alli said.

" That's the point." smiled Fiona. Clare turned to both her friends.

" Is that what people think of me?" she asked. Alli smiled.

" Of course not. No one thinks you would do anything less than perfect at this wedding."

" But they think I have the power to?" Clare asked quickly.

" It doesn't matter, since you aren't going to do anything." Alli said.

" Fiona?" Clare said, turning to her brutally honest friend.

" Yes." Fiona answered. Clare went silent. People thought she could shut down the wedding? Eli and Imogen have been engaged for a year and people don't think that means something? People must know that she and Eli had been over for a while. That he made it very clear, they were over. Clare felt pain just thinking about their break up. Fiona thrust the dress to Clare.

" I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." she mumbled.

" Clare, this is going to be awkward anyway, may as well look good while you're here." Fiona said smiling.

* * *

The table was lined with lace and set with silver cutlery and frosted glasses. It was round table that miraculously held all 14 people. Everyone was facing each other. Clare noticed that she was placed next to Drew, the only other single Misfit at this wedding. She was sitting directly across from Eli, which annoyed her because it was almost impossible to avoid eye contact. Bullfrog and Cece had cleaned up nicely. Eli really hoped they didn't say anything about Clare. Dave was a friend from university and didn't know much about Clare, or their history. He wanted to keep it that way. He kept glancing at Clare. He knew the dress she was wearing wasn't hers. Clare would never buy something like that. He wondered why she had dressed up. But he caught himself, mid thought, and turned to his fiancé. Imogen's mother was telling Dave the story of when she first met Eli. Dreadfully boring, but Dave was smiling and laughing at the right parts. He had her completely charmed. Eli liked this about Dave. He wasn't fake, but he knew when to be funny and crass, and when to be formal. Eli groaned thinking of how everyone else was handling this situation.

" So, Clarabelle. You've really grown up." smiled Bullfrog.

" Yeah, it's been a while since I've last seen you." said Clare. She had missed Bullfrog, he brought a carefree attitude that she wished she had.

" You practically lived at our house, senior year." said Cece. Eli cleared his throat. Clare smiled as she caught Eli's eye. Her senior year was tough since Eli was at U of T. That was the year they finally had sex. She was at his house a lot. Her house wasn't exactly welcoming. She even remembered Cece walking in on them one time. A memory she hoped Cece wouldn't share tonight.

" That's a great dress." said Bullfrog. Clare looked away from Eli's grin.

" Thank you." she blushed.

" You look amazing." he continued.

" Dad, stop hitting on her." growled Eli, extremely embarrassed.

" You've had your chance." laughed Bullfrog.

" Dad!" exclaimed Eli.

" Why are you wearing that dress?" snapped Imogen. Everyone turned to look at Clare.

" I don't know what you mean." said Clare with force. She would not be made a weak little girl by Imogen.

" Your boobs are hanging out!" said Imogen angrily.

" What do you want me to do? Leave them at home?" snapped Clare. Eli grinned and Adam laughed.

" It's not even your dress, it's Fiona's." said Imogen.

" How do you know that's Fiona's?" asked Alli.

" We made memories." muttered Fiona. Imogen blushed furiously.

" Ew. I don't want to wear a dress you screwed Imogen in." said Clare.

" She did not screw me." clarified Imogen.

" More like the other way around." said Fiona.

" Am I missing something?" asked Dave.

" A brain." replied Drew.

" Do you have a problem?" asked Dave.

" Yes I do. What are you even doing here? It's supposed to be the Romantic Misfits." said Drew standing up.

" The what?" asked Dave.

" Guys!" yelled Alli. Everyone turned to look at her.

" Why don't we take those bottles of champagne and go to the beach. Adam can tell the saga and we can all get drunk." Everyone seemed to consider this.

" Sounds good to me." said Imogen finally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone walked to the beach, Imogen running a head with Fiona. Clare walking slowly, her heels digging into the sand. Alli handed her a bottle. Clare smiled, Alli had three bottles of champagne. They were going to be so wasted by the end of this night. They all sat down on the beach in a circle. Drew plopped down next to Clare.

" Give me some of that." he said, grabbing the bottle from Clare's hand.

" I need it more." Clare said laughing as Drew popped the cork.

" I don't know about that." said Drew, taking a large gulp of the wine.

" Alli's happy with him Drew. She's happier than I've ever seen her." Clare said, taking the bottle away from him.

" He's getting married." countered Drew, smiling at Clare. Clare snorted and took a sip.

" Touche." Drew smiled.

" You and I are more similar than we think." he said, catching a glance of Alli and Dave kissing.

" Really? How's that?" laughed Clare, taking another swig of champagne as she saw Eli sit down next to Imogen.

" We both want our exes back, but it was our fault it ended in the first place." Drew said, turning to Clare.

" I guess. It really sucks." Clare said offering him the bottle.

" Yeah, cause now we have to grovel. Beg for forgiveness. Put up with their righteousness." said Drew bitterly.

" Or we could just try and be happy for them." suggested Clare. Drew laughed. Clare smiled widely. Drew was always a good friend. Mostly, because he saw through her shit. She knew Alli was over him. His, was a hopeless battle. Dave was freaking perfect. Drew had really screwed up, and Alli finally had enough self confidence to never go back to him.

" Ladies and gentlemen!" yelled Adam. " Your entertainment for the evening will be a dramatic telling of the Romantic Misfits saga." Everyone smiled and turned to look at Adam.

" Our group of high school friends was given the name Romantic Misfits by other kids and ourselves. The original Misfits were Clare, Eli and myself. We were named the Misfits because, we were horribly unpopular." Adam said. Clare laughed and looked at Eli who was smiling.

" Then, Fiona joined the Misfits. Alli and Clare made up and along came Alli and Drew. Imogen joined junior year. We were best friends. Each of us, loved one another. We stuck up for each other." Adam smiled. Everyone smiled. They were each other's support group during the hellish years of high school.

" We became the Romantic Misfits because of our crazy dating habits. We really only dated members of the Misfits."

" You all dated each other?" asked Dave.

" Not at the same time." snapped Drew.

" It began when I asked out Clare. We went on one date and shared one kiss, before the story of Eli and Clare started. Eli swooped in with his hearse and guyliner and stole her right from under me." Adam smiled. Clare grinned.

" I'm still sorry." offered Eli.

" It's all good. Cause then I dated Fiona. The beautiful Ms. Coyne. Around that time, Alli and Clare buried the hatchet and we were introduced to my brother, Drew. Alli and Drew dated on off forever." Adam said, pointing at an uncomfortable Alli.

" Moving on." she said turning to look at an amused Dave.

" Then, Eli and Clare broke up and he took up with Imogen. That didn't last long at all. Then Fiona and I broke up and she took up with Imogen."

" Whoa, what?" said Dave.

" We were bi-curious." said Imogen smiling.

" For two years." smiled Fiona.

" Then Eli and Clare got back together and stayed like that for four years. Drew then took up with someone outside the Misfits." Adam said carefully.

" While he was still with me." snapped Alli. Drew took another gulp of champagne.

" Anyway, Eli and Clare broke up dramatically as did Fiona and Imogen. So Imogen got back with Eli, I got back with Fiona and Clare..." Adam said awkwardly.

" Clare got to have sex with random guys." said Fiona loudly. Clare blushed. Eli shifted uncomfortably.

" And Eli introduced Alli to his university friend Dave. Hence, Alli and Dave. And then Eli proposed to Imogen, who obviously said yes, and here we are." Adam finished.

" It's quite a saga." said Dave. Everyone laughed.

" Adam cut some corners." said Fiona pointedly.

" For a reason." said Eli angrily.

" Tell him the hard truth Adam. The gory details. We all know what happened. Why can't we just say it?" asked Drew.

" Okay, if it's okay with Imogen." said Adam looking at the already drunk bride.

" Go on, tell him." she said smiling.

" Well, Eli proposed to Clare but she turned him down. Which is why they broke up. Imogen wouldn't call Fiona her girlfriend, why they broke up. The girl Drew cheated on Alli with, got knocked up. She lost the baby though." Adam said. The group was quiet for a while. Clare took another swig of wine.

" Clare tell us about those random guys." said Imogen with a smiled.

" There weren't a lot. It's not like I had one every night." she said blushing.

" Not in our apartment?" said Eli, avoid Clare's eye.

" No. In my new apartment. The one I had to get when you kicked me out." she said quickly.

" You mean when you said you didn't want to get married." spat Eli. Clare grabbed the bottle and took a large gulp.

" We should play truth or dare!" said Fiona, smiling at the tension.

" Sounds fun!" said Alli. Thankful for the change in discussion.

" What are we, in grade 6?" asked Adam smiling.

" It'll be fun." chirped Imogen.

" I'll start." said Drew. " Fiona, truth or dare?" Fiona smiled.

" Dare." Drew grinned.

" I dare you to kiss Clare." he smiled.

" Drew!" Clare said quickly. Fiona walked over to Clare and planted a kiss on her surprised lips. Quick and chaste.

" My turn." she smiled. " Dave, truth or dare?" Dave looked up.

" Truth." Fiona looked a bit disappointed.

" Okay, how many dates did it take for Alli to sleep with you?" Alli glared at Fiona.

" Um, I don't know, like 3 or 4." he said nervously.

" Wow, she took her time." Drew said smiling. Alli looked extremely angry. They're making her look like a slut in front of her new boyfriend. She didn't want Dave to think less of her.

" It was worth it." Dave said, kissing her cheek. She immediately felt triumphant. Their crass nature wasn't going to bother him. She hoped.

" Eli, truth or dare?" Dave said. He was feeling a bit like the odd man out. He only knew Eli and Alli. He met Clare a couple times but everyone else was a new face. Eli groaned. He didn't know what was worse, truth and be asked about Clare or dare and have to do something embarrassing, possibly involving Clare.

" Truth." he said.

" Who was the girl you wrote that poem about?" Dave asked.

" Depends on which poem?" said Eli awkwardly.

" The one you read out sophomore year." Dave said, knowing the answer.

" Oh, Imogen of course." Eli said, immediately regretting his words.

" You wrote me a poem?" smiled Imogen. Eli nodded as Imogen kissed him sloppily. She was already very drunk.

" Okay, Eli your turn." said Fiona, holding Adam's hand.

" Um, Alli, truth or dare?" he said.

" Dare." she said smiling.

" Chug the rest of that bottle." Eli said smiling. Alli grinned and starting drinking till the bottle was empty.

" Wow you can still drink!" said Drew smiling. Alli curled up closer to Dave.

" Um, Adam truth or dare?" she said smiling.

" Dare." Adam said with a smile.

" Go skinny dipping!" she said, laughing.

" I'm not going by myself." he said.

" We'll all go." said Clare, glaring at Eli.

" Yeah!" cried Imogen, unzipping her dress. Everyone ran towards the water, dropping their very expensive clothes on the beach. Clare felt the ice cold water against her bare chest extremely refreshing. She looked over to Dave and Alli who were intertwined and Fiona and Adam who were getting busy. She didn't dare look at Imogen and Eli.

" This is awkward." said Drew beside her. Clare laughed.

" Don't get any ideas." Drew smiled.

" Don't worry, but Clare maybe we should go a bit deeper." Clare looked down at the transparent water. She blushed and swam out deeper. Drew laughed and followed her. When they were out far enough that Clare's dignity remained intact. Drew turned to her.

" So nobody asked you." he said. Clare groaned.

" Truth." she said. Drew smiled.

" If Eli asked you again, would you say yes?" Clare's smiled dropped.

" Why would you ask that?" Drew shrugged.

" Would you prefer, why did you say no?" Clare sighed.

" Everyone is convinced this wedding isn't going to happen. Eli and Imogen have been together for like 2 years, they love each other. They want to be together. End of story." Drew didn't look convinced.

" Clare, he loves her like I love you."

" Excuse me? I'm pretty sure we've never loved like they have." she said.

" No, you know what I mean." Drew said smiling. They stayed silent, treading water and listening to the waves hit their shoulders.

" I would say yes, and I wish I had said yes." she said quietly. Drew smiled.

" She's never going to take me back, is she?" he asked. Clare smiled sympathetically.

" Probably not." They both smiled.

" I would hug you but I think that would be weird." Drew said with a laugh.

" Yeah, let's not." Clare smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The evening ended with all the naked bodies running into the house quickly. The girls ran to their adjoined rooms. Clare grabbed her very cheap pj's and climbed into them, stumbling from the champagne. She fell on the floor her shirt half on. Alli came running into the room.

" You okay?" she said in a whisper. Clare turned around.

" We should have a sleepover with Fi!" Clare said loudly. Alli laughed and ran into Fiona's room. Soon Fiona came running into Clare's room with Alli. Clare jumped onto the bed and giggled. Alli smiled and looked at Clare.

" We should spill all our secrets, just like in high school." Fiona smiled.

" That's a great idea." Clare sighed. She shouldn't tell anyone her secrets, but she was far to drunk to stop herself. She wanted to talk to someone. They all sat on Clare's bed and giggled.

" Is Drew trying to get me back?" asked Alli. Clare smiled.

" Yes, but don't worry, I told him you didn't want him back." Alli sighed dramatically.

" I wanted him to want me for so long, but now that I don't want him, he wants me. That's just like him!" Clare laughed.

" I saw him naked!" Fiona laughed loudly.

" Dave is seriously awesome Alli." Fiona said.

" Yeah, he is." Alli sighed.

" He's so perfect, don't fuck it up." Fiona said getting serious.

" I don't care about Drew. I mean, I don't care if he wants me back. I've never been so happy. Dave is awesome. He isn't just easy, he's spontaneous and funny. He's everything I've ever wanted." Alli smiled.

" I hate you." slurred Clare. Alli laughed.

" Cause I'm the only one that's happy here?"

" Fiona's happy." defended Clare. Fiona smiled.

" Casual happy, not lovey happy." she said. Clare turned to her.

" Why? Adam's awesome. He's just really awesome." she said. Fiona laughed.

" He is awesome." she repeated.

" You know all our friends are awesome." said Clare loudly, quickly shushed by Alli and Fiona.

" You're a happy drunk." giggled Fiona.

" Fiona, you should be happy with Adam. He loves you." Clare said definitively.

" But maybe I love someone else." said Fiona quietly.

" She's getting married!" yelled Clare. Alli laughed.

" Clare, be quiet. You'll wake the boys."

" Fiona, Imogen is off limits. She's made her choice. Just like Eli. We're second best. The cast offs." said Clare, feeling her spirit sink.

" Not so happy anymore." said Alli watching Fiona play with her hair.

" Imogen loves me. And Eli loves you. This wedding is a fraud." Fiona said forcefully.

" Then why are you with Adam and I'm alone?" Clare asked, leaning her head against the bedpost.

" You're alone because you said you didn't want to marry him!" Fiona said defensively.

" But I didn't mean to!" whined Clare, falling across the bed.

" It's a yes no question." laughed Alli.

" I was just worried, cause I was starting my job and I didn't want to mess anything up. We were fine, we didn't have to get married." Clare groaned as she lay across the bed.

" You should tell him how you feel." said Fiona.

" No!" shouted Clare, sending the girls into a fit of laughter.

" You two are bad bridesmaids." said Alli, shaking her finger at the two.

" I will not tell him. I'll be a good bridesmaid and wear that ugly ass dress and smile. And pretend that I'm not in love with him." said Clare, slowly.

" This is funny!" laughed Alli. " You're in love with the groom, Fiona's in love with the bride. How did I become the normal one?" The girls laughed.

" We can't tell anyone about this secret meeting." laughed Clare.

" We won't, we'll sleep together, like sisters!" giggled Alli. The girls all hugged and fell asleep. Laying on Clare's bed, letting the secrets sit in the room. They would blame it on the alcohol tomorrow. Say that everything they said was just a joke. They didn't mean it. They would lie to each other, even though they all knew the truth. Alli was right, they were bad bridesmaids. They should be happy for Imogen. Instead, they are hoping this would all end in heartbreak.

* * *

Drew and Dave came dragging Adam into his room.

" Man, you are getting fat!" groaned Drew, throwing his brother on his bed. Dave laughed. .

" I was going to get something to eat. You guys want something?" he said, looking over to the collapsed Adam.

" I'd love some nachos." said Drew falling into Adam's large chair.

" Okay, I'll go get some." Dave said, walking to the kitchen. Drew sighed.

" Thanks man." he muttered. Dave was being nice to him, despite his outward rude nature. He was a good guy.

" Hey bro?" slurred Adam.

" Yeah?" sighed Drew.

" Fiona doesn't want me to have the surgery." Adam said slowly.

" Adam, I'm too drunk for this." said Drew, half lying. He really didn't know how to comfort Adam, regarding Fiona. He didn't like Fiona with Adam. They seemed far too comfortable, like friends. He also did not want to talk about Adam's transition. He had told him he should do it years ago, he really had no idea what was stopping him.

" Fiona said I should wait. Wait for what?" mumbled Adam.

" Adam, maybe she's just worried. There are health concerns sometimes." said Drew, feeling a bit sorry for him.

" I've been shooting up with hormones for 3 years! I think she doesn't want me." Adam slurred, moving aimlessly on his bed.

" Of course she wants you." said Drew, meaninglessly.

" No one is with who they love." said Adam.

" You're being very depressing." said Drew, leaning his head back.

" I got food!" yelled Dave from the hallway, coming in with nachos and popcorn.

" You're not so bad, you know that?" said Drew, digging into the melted cheese. Dave smiled.

" I know you guys don't know me much, but we can be cool. Eli's your friend and he's my friend too." Dave said eating some popcorn.

" So since we're all friends, what do you think of this wedding?" asked Drew.

" I thought Eli and Imogen were great together, but as I have recently found out, Clare and Eli were a big deal." Dave said cautiously.

" We all think their doomed." laughed Adam.

" And you are all fine with this?" said Dave, amazed at Eli's so called friends.

" Eli loves Clare and Imogen loves Fiona." munched Drew.

" That's my girlfriend!" giggled Adam.

" Then why is this wedding even happening?" asked Dave, the only reasonably sober one of the bunch.

" Cause Clare won't break it up. Alli's in denial. Drew's stupid. You're too nice. I'm too drunk, and Fiona can't admit that without admitting she's lesbian." said Adam with a sad smile. Dave suddenly felt like comforting Adam. He had noticed Fiona eyeing Imogen, but of course he hadn't thought anything of it. Adam seemed like a nice guy, and he didn't seem like he deserved this drama.

" I thought Eli and Imogen were fine." sighed Dave.

" They can't get married. They're going to regret it." said Drew.

" Maybe we should just support them. They can make their own decisions." said Dave.

" Okay we'll try." mumbled Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As I predicted I am swamped with homework. I'm really trying to continue this story but I am simultaneously writing three essays so bare with me. Reviews make me happy! Enjoy!**

P.S. I was trying to write a platonic relationship for Drew and Clare. Sorry to disappoint but no hook up happening. Personally I hate AU couples.  


**Chapter 5**

Imogen had invited all her bridesmaids to La Vie en Rose to help pick out lingerie for the wedding night. Words could not express how uncomfortable Clare was with this outing. Especially considering her sleepover with Alli and Fiona two nights ago. Imogen promised to buy each girl something. Needless to say, Alli was very excited. As soon as they got to the store, Imogen grabbed a red corset and handed it to Alli.

" Dave will thank me." she said smiling. Alli laughed and admired the corset. A sales woman with thick black eye make up approached them.

" Is there anything I can help you with." she asked looking only at Alli.

" We're here getting things for my wedding night. I figured my bridesmaids should get something too." smiled Imogen, taking the attention. She flashed her brilliant PR smile and the woman immediately shrunk back. After some suggestions and browsing, the four women went to the change rooms. Imogen, Alli and Fiona all came out and praised each other.

" Clare you alright?" called Imogen.

" This is ridiculous." muttered Clare, coming out in a tight corset with lace. Fiona stifled a laugh.

" Clare your boobs..." said Alli.

" They barely fit. I can't breathe." finished Clare.

" Why did you get a push up?" giggled Fiona.

" The woman got it for me." growled Clare.

" Do you like mine?" asked Imogen. Clare looked her up and down.

" Anything would look good on you." sighed Clare.

" I want to look hot. Do you think Eli would like it?" Imogen asked. Everyone looked at Clare.

" I really don't know." said Clare quietly. Alli grimaced sympathetically.

" Clare you guys dated for 8 years!" Imogen persisted.

" Imogen, you look great." said Clare becoming annoyed with Imogen.

" Is this weird? Because I know that it's kind of awkward, but you're my best friend and Eli and I have been together for years. I don't want to make you feel like I'm throwing him in your face, I would never want to do that." Imogen said.

" It's not weird."

" Clare?"

" It's a little weird. But I'll get over it. This is your day." said Clare. She did genuinely want to get over it. Imogen smiled and hugged Clare tightly.

" Okay, let's promise to be brutally honest. That way you can tell me the truth about how you're feeling. I promise, I will not judge." Imogen smiled.

" Well, to be honest, Eli never cared about what I wore. It was the most annoying thing. I would wear an expensive dress, he'd say I look nice. I'd wear sweatpants, he'd say I look beautiful. He didn't care what I wore, he just liked taking it off." said Clare sitting in a fluffy chair. She remembered an argument they had over this. She had gotten sick and he was complimenting her all day. She finally freaked out, saying that she did not look good, and it would be nice if he commented when she made an effort to look nice. He was baffled by the criticism but made it up to her by saying he would never compliment her unless she was extremely dressed up. She had laughed and apologized for the argument.

" Drew was the opposite. He had an opinion on every outfit I wore. If it was too modest, I wasn't trying to look nice for him. If it was too flashy, I was dressing like a slut." sighed Alli.

" I've never had a complaint." said Fiona casually. They all laughed.

" Once, I bought new Victoria Secret bras for Dave and when I asked him what he thought, he said it didn't matter since they were coming off anyway." laughed Alli.

" See, isn't this nice? We can be open and honest and it's not at all weird." Imogen said. Clare smiled.

" I missed you girls!"

* * *

" What exactly are we doing?" asked Adam, sitting in the living room of the Moreno Estate.

" Imogen left me to chose the song for our first dance. I totally forgot, so you guys are going to help me." Eli said, sorting through a box of CD's.

" You're actually getting married?" asked Drew. Eli sighed.

" Yes Drew, in like a week and a half." Drew shrugged.

" I thought it was off."

" Why would it be off?" huffed Eli, tiredly.

" A lot of different reasons." muttered Adam.

" Look guys, I know you don't think I should marry Imogen..."

" True." said Drew.

" But I am. So, would it kill you to be a little supportive?" Eli said.

" On topic, what about Florence and the Machine?" said Dave, feeling rather awkward.

" No. That's not possible." Eli said quickly.

" Why?" groaned Drew, very bored.

" Because Clare and I went to three of their concerts." he said. Dave cocked his head, choosing not to ask.

" Okay, what about a good old Simple Plan?" asked Adam.

" That's not really appropriate for a wedding." mumbled Dave.

" No, Clare and I had sex to their songs." Eli said quietly.

" How is that even possible?" asked Drew, excited by the new topic.

" What do you mean, how is that possible? Do you want a diagram?" Eli said, rolling his eyes at Drew.

" But it's not slow music, it's not even romantic." said Adam, slightly puzzled.

" What song did you play? Cause it would be kinda weird to fuck to Welcome to my Life." said Drew.

" On the edge of breaking down cause no one understands me, doesn't exactly inspire romance." said Dave with a smile.

" You know Simple Plan. I respect that." said Adam solemnly.

" You guys are not helping even a little bit." seethed Eli.

" Why don't you tell us which songs you have an emotional attachment to, so we can rule those out." said Dave, diplomatically.

" Okay, no Mariana's Trench, All Time Low, Dead Hand, Alexis on Fire or Frank Sinatra." said Eli.

" You realize this is a wedding, not a concert?" said Dave.

" Did you and Clare fuck to all those artists." asked Drew.

" Not all of them." blushed Eli.

" What about Adele?" suggested Dave.

" Do I look like I own Adele?" asked Eli. Dave sighed and leaned back in his chair.

" I give up." he muttered.

" Do you and Alli have a song?" asked Eli.

" Depends who you ask." laughed Dave. " Alli loves Taylor Swift. That song, Mine."

" I hate Taylor Swift." said Drew.

" So do I, but it ain't about what I like. Personally I think Take Care of You, by Drake, fits us perfectly. We're there for each other. I take care of her." said Dave smiling.

" Fiona and I saw this musical on Broadway and one of the songs, Falling Slowly, became our song." said Adam, grinning slightly.

" What's it about?" asked Dave.

" It's about how she's suffered a lot in her life and how she deserves happiness. He'll wait for her to love him, because he knows he can make her happy." said Adam.

" That's so you." smiled Eli.

" Yeah, but the play is depressing as fuck." laughed Adam.

" I guess you never had a song with Clare?" asked Drew.

" I hate that I love you." offered Adam.

" I'm addicted to you?" laughed Drew.

" The one that got away."

" Crazy in love."

" Oh how about, I'm so mad at you that I'm going to marry your best friend just to spite you." said Dave coldly.

" Excuse me?" asked Eli, stunned. Drew and Adam stopped laughing and turned to look at Dave. The room fell silent.

" Eli, I think you're a good dude. But I don't want you marrying someone you don't love. Don't you think it's weird that we're eliminating song possibilities based on how much it reminds you of your ex?" Dave said seriously.

" I love Imogen." stuttered Eli.

" Good, just remember that." said Dave, leaving the room in silence. Adam turned to Drew and grimaced.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

" Mr. Torres with Ms. Coyne." insisted the wedding planner with her thick Estonian accent.

" M'lady." smiled Adam, taking Fiona's hand as she laughed.

" Mr. Torres with Ms. Bhandari."

" Oh no, I'll be walking with Dave." smiled Alli awkwardly.

" Who?" demanded the woman gravely.

" Mr. Turner." said Alli slowly.

" No, Mr. Turner with Ms. Edwards." she said sternly.

" It's only down the aisle." whispered Imogen. Alli grimaced and kissed Dave.

" Save it for later!" shouted the woman. Alli smiled at Dave and took Drew's hand. Clare turned to Dave.

" Guess it's just you and me." she said. Dave smiled. Despite the rumours surrounding her, he liked Clare. She seemed genuine. He took her hand and followed Alli and Drew in the procession.

" Now the bride!" yelled the woman, directing the bridesmaids to their places. Everyone turned to see Imogen walking down the aisle in pink sweatpants. Dave glanced at Eli, who grinned. Imogen was smiling brightly as always. Fiona couldn't look at her. This rehearsal was reminding her why she was here. To be the maid of honour. To watch Imogen marry Eli. She glanced at Adam who was smiling, looking at Imogen. Guilt ate her up inside. It was easier to think of this as something trivial, but she was messing with Adam too.

Adam who saw her as a wonderful person, more than she really was. She was really no more than a jealous ex, trying to break up two people who love each other. Adam loves me, she thought. Adam wasn't engaged to anyone or in love with any one else. He let her do what she wanted. He compromised daily. She tried to think about the last time they had done something he wanted to do. She had a wonderful boyfriend. Imogen and her broke up for a reason. Suddenly her blood boiled. Imogen had described their relationship as bi-curious. Two years together, categorized as experimentation. Fiona found herself glaring at Imogen and Eli, as they held hands at the altar.

" The minister talks, he ask you questions, you say vows, exchange rings, then the kiss." rambled the wedding planner. Imogen smiled and kissed Eli softly, who wrapped his arm around her waist. With this action Clare felt her stomach drop. She took small comfort in the universal awkward looks of those in the wedding party.

* * *

The wedding party was ushered to the reception area, aka, the patio of the Moreno's beach house. Clare snorted at the name. This was a mansion near water, not a beach house.

" You practice first dance!" instructed the wedding planner pushing the pairs together. Drew rested his hand on Alli's hip and grinned.

" You look nice." he said. Alli frowned, not thrilled with this arrangement.

" Can you please refrain from hitting on me. I have a boyfriend." she said, glaring at Drew's smiling face.

" I was just saying you look nice. Not everything is about you." he smiled.

" Oh please, I know what you said." Alli spat. Drew's face hardened.

" I don't know what Declan told you but..."

" Don't pretend like you don't know his name." snapped Alli.

" Whatever. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you back." said Drew, looking longingly into Alli's eyes.

" Drew don't." she warned, avoiding his eye.

" Come on Alli, we were great!" reasoned Drew.

" No, we weren't. I was a clingy, insecure bitch when I was with you. We brought out the worst in each other." Alli said forcefully.

" We were passion! You don't want to settle, do you?" Drew persisted.

" I'm not settling! And we weren't passion, we were drama!" said Alli.

" We had our fights..."

" And Dave, he doesn't make me feel stupid or ashamed." continued Alli.

" Did I?" asked Drew, hurt by Alli's words. Did he make her feel that way? What did he do?

" Let's just not talk for the rest of the dance." said Alli, regaining her composure. The couples glided around the room with Eli and Imogen in the centre. Clare and Dave danced formally.

" Are you okay?" asked Dave.

" Yes, I'm great." lied Clare, trying not to glare at the 'happy' couple.

" Must be hard."

" No, I'm happy for them. Imogen's my best friend and I've known Eli for more than eight years. This wedding is so beautiful, really great." rambled Clare. Dave smiled.

" That was overkill."

" What have you been hearing?" sighed Clare, giving up her façade.

" That you're still in love with him." laughed Dave.

" I wish people thought I was okay. I mean, I'm not okay, but I'd like people to think I am." Clare said looking up at Dave.

" If it makes any difference, they don't think you'll break up the couple." said Dave with a smile.

" Small comfort. I'm the one everyone will be watching. There's Clare, the ex-girlfriend who turned him down. Now she's living alone in a tiny apartment with no romantic prospects. She must feel very stupid." Clare said quickly. Dave smiled again.

" You're here supporting a friend. If you're a bigger story than the brides lesbian ex-girlfriend maid of honour, they gossip too much anyway." he said. Clare smiled.

" Thank you." she said. At least someone wouldn't gossip about her. Her gaze shifted to the maid of honour.  
Fiona twirled with Adam, stiff and rigid. She looked off into the distance. Her mind filled with sadness.

" Have you planned the bachelorette party yet?" asked Adam, his hand resting gently on her hip, making her feel even worse.

" Sort of a general plan." mumbled Fiona. Adam pulled her closer and stroked her hand with his.

" Everything okay?" he questioned.

" Yeah." answered Fiona distantly. Adam sighed quietly. She never wanted to talk about anything.

" I love this beach house." he commented, looking out at the water crashing into the wood dock.

" Adam, I'm not mad at you." said Fiona, knowing that was what he was thinking. Adam forced a smile.

" It feels like you are." he said calmly.

" I just hate this wedding. It's so ridiculous." she said, rolling her eyes.

" Then why are we here?" said Adam evenly.

" We can't not be here." she said.

" We could. Why should we be forced to be hippocrates? We don't support them, so why are we pretending?" said Adam, thinking of what Dave had said.

" They're our friends. We have to. But it's just... they don't really love each other. They want to prove people wrong." Fiona said exasperated.

" So that's what this is really about." said Adam flatly.

" What do you mean?" asked Fiona, realizing her mistake.

" Are you in love with her?" asked Adam bluntly.

" Why would you even ask that? I love you." she scoffed.

" That's not an answer." said Adam gruffly.

" Why are you doing this right now" asked Fiona, looking away from him.

" Because I can deal with a lot but I can't deal with that." he said, letting his annoyance lace his voice.

" Just stop." Fiona spat.

" I deal with your bitchy attitude, your finickiness, your disrespect of my work and life choices. I watch a million plays with you despite the fact that I hate them. I'm flexible, but I can't be the only one in this relationship." Adam said cooly.

" How can you say that? We've been together for 4 years! How much more committed do you want me?" fumed Fiona.

" I want you to be honest with me. I want you to support me. And I want you not to be in love with someone else!" shouted Adam, silencing the room. Everyone turned to look at the pair. Adam looked angrier than Fiona had ever seen him. They fought sometimes, but never like this. Fiona bit her lip.

" I love you." she said through gritted teeth. Adam looked at her with a face of resentment. He couldn't handle this anymore. She was lying to him.

" I need some air." he commented as he dropped his position and walked out to beach. Fiona turned around and looked at her friends sympathetic faces. She forced a smile and pretended that they didn't know exactly what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the rehearsal, everyone returned to their rooms. Fiona shut her door and locked it. Clare and Alli didn't dare disturb her. Meanwhile, Adam sat in his room focusing on the ink mark above the door frame. He fell into his thoughts and let them depress him. He didn't tell himself to think positively. He didn't think of the good times. He let his mind run wild with fear and self-loathing. Then Drew opened his door.

" Just came to see how you were doing." Drew said sitting down beside Adam. Adam didn't bother with small talk. He didn't bother to filter his thoughts.

" I don't know what to do." he said in desperation.

" You don't have to do anything. It's her move." Drew said.

" This isn't chess. I can't just leave it." said Adam.

" Are you going to apologize?" asked Drew, deflated by his brother's attitude.

" No. I meant what I said. We always do what she wants and I'd even be okay with that but I feel like I'm putting in 100% and getting nothing in return." expressed Adam, relieved to finally be able to talk about this.

" You deserve to be happy." said Drew sincerely. Adam frowned.

" Whatever. It'll blow over."

" If that's what you want." said Drew, getting up from the bed. Adam gave him an appreciative smile as he walked out. He ran his hand through his rough brown hair. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to believe that she loved her. He loved her so much. Her brilliant smile. Her infectious enthusiasm. Her flirty brown curls. He didn't want to believe she didn't love him. He knew that he was good to her. He knew that she knew that. But he also knew that wasn't enough.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Clare got up. She couldn't sleep and was craving something sweet. She tip toed her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she quietly opened the cupboard to look for a snack. When she found a box of Oreo's, she took it and turned to see a shirtless Eli with a box of two-bite brownies. For a moment neither of them said anything. Clare stared in shock and then shifted her gaze to the brownies.

" What are you doing here?" she whispered.

" I was hungry." whispered Eli.

" Can I have some?" asked Clare. Eli came a little closer.

" No one knows you're here?"

" Yeah?"

" No one knows I'm here."

" What's your point?" she asked.

" Maybe we could talk." he said, his face gleaming with hope. Clare considered this.

" Let's go to the porch." she whispered. Eli smiled and followed her out to the porch. The sky was pitch black, illuminated only by the glow of the moon. Eli smiled at Clare as they sat on the steps. He passed the brownies to her.

" So what are you doing in the middle of the night?" asked Eli, breaking the silence.

" I was hungry." she replied eating a brownie. Eli smiled. He remembered all the times they had spent on the hood of Morty, looking at a sky like this one. The way she would search for a star and point to the brightest ones. He turned to her.

" Can we play firsts?" Clare grinned.

" Sure, but it might get awkward." Eli shrugged.

" It doesn't have to be. Our feelings for each other, that's all in the past." he said. Clare didn't answer and turned to him.

" First concert." she asked.

" Technically, when I was 2..."

" First concert without Bullfrog or Cece." corrected Clare.

" Green Day, grade 8." answered Eli.

" First kiss."

" K.C." Clare smiled. Eli scowled. " First paycheck."

" Grade 10. Summer job." Eli said with a smile. " Favourite song."

" We're going firsts, not truth." protested Clare.

" Yeah, but I know all your firsts." Eli said eating an Oreo.

" You were most of them." said Clare, grabbing the Oreo box. Eli grinned.

" Come on, favourite song."

" I don't know, anything by Simple Plan." Clare laughed. Eli grinned wider. Clare smiled.

" Okay Dr. Doom, proudest moment."

" Publishing Stalker Angel." said Eli definitively.

" I remember that moment. I was proud of you too." Clare said, taking another Oreo. Eli looked at her. He admired her so much. She was so caring and good. There was a goodness that existed in her that he had never since before or since. She cared for people.

" Is this wedding awkward for you?" he asked, studying her reaction carefully.

" Yes." she answered bluntly. There was no use denying it. This wedding was the epitome of awkward. She felt completely uncomfortable at every event.

" I'm really sorry." Eli said. Clare shrugged.

" It's not your fault. It's just the way things happened. I'll be fine." she said. Eli looked down at his shoes. She was trying to save face. She was embarrassed.

" Did I tell you how we got engaged?" he asked.

" Save it for the reception speech." said Clare, really not wanting to hear it.

" She found the ring." Eli blurted. Clare gulped and ate another Oreo. Eli gazed up at the sky. He really wanted to justify this wedding to Clare. He knew that was wrong and that he didn't need to tell her anything. But he couldn't stop himself.

" Imogen is my friend." Clare said, looking at Eli.

" I know." he said regaining eye contact.

" You don't need to tell me these things. In fact it would probably be easier if you didn't." Clare said cautiously.

" Easier for who?" asked Eli. Clare didn't respond. Eli suddenly felt extremely wrong. As if he had done something terrible. He shouldn't be out here with Clare. He was getting married. He stood up.

" We should be going to bed." said Clare, standing up too. Eli nodded and turned to leave. Clare didn't move. She turned towards the open land of the Moreno Estate. She watched the wind push the leaves of the willow trees around quietly, creating a low hush. She hated feeling regret. She hated feeling hopeless. This was complicated. But anyway she looked at it, she was still in love with Eli. She felt sick and dirty. Her feelings betrayed her. She's had lots of time to move on. Ample opportunity. But it wasn't that simple. He was always in her mind. And she had no idea what she wanted.

Did she want him to leave Imogen? That would result in her best friend's heartbreak. Did she want to get over him? She didn't think that was possible. She definitely still wanted him in her life. She didn't know what she wanted. But she didn't want this.

Eli was walking quickly to his room. Leaving behind the one that he thought didn't want him, for the one that did.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just want to apologize to all you followers. I know I've left this too long. I will try and keep up with it. My love life has been flipped upside down, so I have been really out of sorts. Again, super sorry. Please enjoy a drama filled chapter. :)  
**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning the girls got up early to go to their dress fittings. Clare insisted that they stop off at Starbucks for coffee. When they finally got to the salon, Imogen chatted details with the beautiful clerk. Clare, Alli and Fiona were ushered into large change rooms with their dresses. The dress was long and simple but clung to their curves. Each girl stepped on to their own pedestal for the clerk to inspect the measurements. The woman smiled at Fiona and nodded in appreciation. She moved on to Clare with a sympathetic smile. Clare twitched with annoyance. Imogen gave a shrug and smiled. Clare watched the woman flatten parts of her dress and pull at the fabric around her chest. When she had finished she moved to Alli who stood nervously. The woman smiled knowingly.

" Congratulations." she said. Alli blushed and looked at Clare.

" Alli?" Clare asked. Imogen squealed.

" Imogen, if the dress doesn't fit, I'll buy the replacement." Alli said quickly.

" Oh my god!" screamed Fiona.

" How far are you?" squealed Imogen, hugging Alli tightly.

" I'd say about 18 weeks." said the clerk, smirking.

" Four months?" asked Clare with a tinge of worry. Alli nodded nervously. Clare chose to stay silent.

" This is amazing! Does Dave know?" asked Imogen.

" No, not yet. I didn't want to distract from the wedding." said Alli, glancing at Clare with worry. Clare caught her eye. She looked scared. And Clare knew why.

" Nonsense! You have to tell him." Imogen persisted. Alli smiled quietly and played with the sash of her dress.

" Well this is something to celebrate!" smiled Fiona raising her eyebrows. Alli giggled and enjoyed the attention for a moment. When the girls were finished with their congratulations and hugs, Alli caught Clare's eye. Clare smiled but her eyes gave away the secret judgment. Alli felt horrible and let her smile fade. Clare tried to push a smile to the surface. Alli had drunk, while pregnant. Alli had done something worse. Clare knew she couldn't say anything, but she couldn't help feeling anger towards her best friend. How could she be so irresponsible? The friends just looked at each other knowingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the men were at their own fitting. Tux fitting. Eli was standing awkwardly, examining his tux in a full length mirror with his three groomsmen standing behind him. Drew was trying to re-tie his tie. Adam was standing dutifully next to Eli with his hands in his pockets. Dave looked extremely bored.

" So this is okay right?" Eli asked turning to the men.

" It doesn't look wrong." offered Adam.

" If I do this wrong, Imogen will kill me."

" It's a suit. It's black. What more does she want?" asked Drew.

" It's a tux." corrected Adam, smiling. Eli exhaled loudly.

" This wedding is going to kill me." he said, running a hand through his hair.

" I'll help you escape." laughed Drew. Dave bit his lip in anger.

" Drew." warned Adam.

" What? Eli, I'm serious. I can get us out of here in minutes." Drew said.

" I don't want to." muttered Eli.

" But do you want to get married?" asked Drew, shaking Eli's shoulders.

" Drew!" said Adam.

" Yes Drew, I want to get married." Eli said.

" How's Clare?" Drew asked. This drew silence among the men. It was almost comical the way one word could seem so taboo. Eli didn't say anything. He didn't think he could say anything convincingly. He had thought about their talk last night. He couldn't think of anything else. Which was wrong. He should be thinking about his wedding. Drew had hit his sweet spot. His weakness.

" Do you know how to be appropriate?" snapped Dave. Drew turned to look at him.

" Excuse me? I'm allowed to ask questions."

" You know damn well you just asked a shitty question!" barked Dave, looking angrier by the second. He glared at Drew with such contempt.

" It should be reasonable. Clare's our friend." Drew said airily.

" Come off it! Clare's his ex. We all know she's more than a friend to him. This is his wedding. Show some fucking respect or shut the hell up!" shouted Dave.

" Okay, guys calm down." said Adam, pushed the men away from each other. Drew stepped back and straightened his tie.

" You seem a little tense Dave, problems with Alli?" he said quietly. Dave lunged at him and pushed him to the ground.

" Hey!" yelled Eli, wrestling Dave off Drew.

" I guess that's a yes!" smirked Drew. Dave glared intently.

" Drew, shut up!" grunted Adam.

" You are a terrible person!" Dave growled.

" Wow, that's quite the insult." laughed Drew.

" Alli and I are happy. Why don't you just fuck off?" Dave shouted.

" She's not happy."

" Yes she is! Did she say she wasn't happy? Does she seem unhappy?"

" I can tell!" yelled Drew.

" You're insane! You look like an idiot! Just get over it. You fucked someone else and she found someone who would treat her decently. End of story!" yelled Dave, restrained by Eli. Drew took a deep breath. He did cheat on Alli, and there was no question that Dave was a better man than him. But he knew Alli wanted to be with him. He loved her. Or at least, he missed her.

" Dave, just calm down." said Adam.

" You're telling me to calm down. Why aren't you angry?" Dave said, turning to Adam.

" What are you talking about?" asked Adam.

" You have the worst girlfriend."

" Don't talk about her that way!" growled Adam.

" You seem like a nice guy, but there are other women in the world. You don't have to stick with her. She doesn't love you."

" You don't know what you're talking about." yelled Adam.

" You people have serious problems. It's creepy!" Dave said, removing Eli's hand from his chest.

" Dave, you need to calm down." Eli said.

" Eli, it's simple. You love Imogen or you love Clare." Dave said calmly. Eli took a deep breath.

" I'm just confused. This is all happening really fast and I don't know if what I feel is love or regret." Eli said. The men stood still. Shocked by the honesty. Although they were a tight group, some topics were off-limits. Eli had just said what they all thought. They shuffled awkwardly.

" But, I love Imogen, and I made a promise to her." Eli said.

" Well then, you've made your choice." said Adam. Eli nodded. They stood in silence till the tailor came back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short! But trust me a lot happens. Next one will be in a few days...hopefully. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 9**

That night, the men fell asleep within minutes. Clare lay in bed all night thinking about her lost chances. She thought back to the time right after Eli had proposed. She relived that moment all the time. It was simple, he got down on one knee, still wearing his leather jacket. He said a few romantic lines, but she was too busy panicking. She remembered how angry he had been when she said no. He accused her of cheating on him. He thought she had met someone else. Clare's heart hurt just thinking of how stupid she had been. He said if they were over, there was no reason to live together. He told her she had 2 weeks. He was so cold. The beautiful man from minutes before, had been replaced with a body of resentment and anger. She had begged him to just wait. There was no need to get married. But the moment she had burned into her memory was the next moment. He said,

" I can't lose you, not again. If I lose you, you'll never come back." Clare had cried for days from this line. She thought now, she had waited too long. If only she hadn't been so stubborn. She could have everything she wanted if she just asked for it. But now he was getting married. He had found someone who could give him what she couldn't. Or wouldn't at the time. Clare took a deep breath. Regret hurt like a bitch. And she felt it every night.

* * *

Fiona knocked on Imogen's door and pushed it open slightly. Her room had four-poster bed with thin mesh draped over like a child's fort. Imogen smiled brightly. Her hair tied in pig tails with her glasses lying on her bedside table.

" Thank God, you're here!" she said ushering Fiona in. Fiona climbed onto the bed and sat like a teenager next to Imogen.

" You said you needed help?" she asked.

" I need to work on these vows! Everything I write sounds like a bad Sandra Bullock romantic comedy!" Imogen whined, tossing her notebook on the bed. Fiona smiled.

" I didn't know Sandy made any bad rom coms."

" Well, not really. I just can't think of anything to write."

" Well what do you have so far?" asked Fiona, moving closer. Imogen cleared her throat and picked up her notebook.

" Eli. Our love is to me what M&M's are to children." Imogen started. Fiona burst out laughing.

" You're joking right?"

" No! Is it bad?"

" Do you really want to describe your relationship as a candy?" Fiona asked, slightly pleased with such an anti-romantic description.

" Well I don't know what to say!" protested Imogen.

" How do you feel around him?" asked Fiona.

" Comfortable?" offered Imogen. Fiona grimaced.

" Do you have a funny anecdote about the two of you?"

" Um...we have sex in the shower?"

" Anecdote! Not personal information!" cried Fiona with a smile. Imogen sighed.

" Eli's probably writing really beautiful poetry. I'm going to look like I don't love him." Fiona averted her gaze.

" How about, when I see you, I see a collage of our best moments flash through my mind." Fiona said.

" That's beautiful!" Imogen said writing quickly.

" You could talk about how you see the simplest things as marvelous. The new hairstyle, happiness on a Friday. A funny joke."

" What else?" Imogen asked, buried in her notebook.

" When I watch you smile, I am compelled, like a magnet to metal, to smile. I feel happiness rise in my chest and soar through my soul." Fiona said looking at Imogen.

" Yeah?" Imogen asked, looking up.

" And that, the world is an amazing place, with its Aurora's, Eiffel Tower, shooting stars and moonshine, but it's an ant hill, a flea on a lion, when you are not near." Fiona said, gazing into the eyes she longed for. Imogen dropped her pen and gazed back.

" You're a beam of light. A blinding beacon of happiness. And every moment I'm away from you is a moment wasted." Fiona finished in a whisper. Imogen let a tear fall.

" That was beautiful." she whispered. Fiona smiled slightly and moved closer.

" Is that how you feel?" Fiona asked. Imogen stared at Fiona. The woman who brought her so much happiness. Imogen felt her heart swell. She had missed Fiona. And she knew it was more than a friend. She leaned in and kissed her softly. Fiona felt the world stop turning. Time was frozen. This couldn't be happening. This was far too perfect. Fiona kissed back and brought her hand against Imogen's cheek. Her hand caressing the smooth skin. Imogen shrugged her slippers off and grabbed Fiona's hair, pulling her closer. She felt that thing in her stomach, that she only felt with Fiona. The thing she felt when she kissed Fiona on the ferris wheel. When she made quesedillas with her Dad and her. Suddenly, Imogen got up quickly.

" What is it?" asked Fiona, heartbroken. Imogen silently got off the bed and walked to the door, and closed it and returned to woman who loved her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: I'm a million times sorry, I know you hate me as much as you hate the new girl Talia. Sorry, sorry, sorry. **

* * *

A new day came about quickly. While Fiona and Imogen slept undisturbed in their bed, Eli, Clare and Adam were on their way to the bakery. Cake tasting. Clare could hardly wait. It made this situation less awkward when she knew there would be carrot cake as a reward. Adam sat quietly next to Eli in his car. Although it was quiet, it was simple and calm. There was no drama in the air and Clare was not watching Eli as she had in the past. It was always so difficult to watch her watch him. Unrequited love was painful to watch, especially in the current environment. Adam was tired. His body was fully awake but he felt a pull at his chest. He only wished he could stay in his bed all day. This feeling he diagnosed as 'the blues'. The beautiful Ms. Coyne was to thank. As always.

Eli drove silently, glancing back at Clare's blank expression. Imogen had fallen asleep in her bed last night. She usually snuck into his room around 1, but last night she hadn't. He didn't think much of it. It had been a long day. He had enjoyed the alone time to think. He usually felt that time to think was a bad idea, but lately he saw that thinking led him to logic. It was his dreams that were his enemy. They tricked him, fooled him. He was angry at himself when he awoke. That he could fall so deeply into the idea and not feel guilt. He was simply happy in his dreams. Then came reality. He just wished he could live in his dreams forever, to escape from the mess he'd made.

When they arrived in front of the New Jersey bakery, they all smiled with content. This was going to be a good day.

" I knew there was a reason for helping out." smiled Clare, walking into the bakery. The aromas of cannolli, cream filling and chocolate surrounded her.

" I found my heaven." whispered Adam into Eli's ear. Eli smirked.

" Excuse me." he asked the receptionist. "We're here for the Goldsworthy wedding." The plump lady smiled widely.

" Fantastic! We have you in the back room." She chuckled along while leading them into a separate room.

" Do you think she's going to kill us and make us into cream puffs?" whispered Adam to Clare.

" No, I think she's going to kill us and make us into flambe!" returned Clare with a smile. They took their seats as the woman scurried away. There were three chairs and a long table in front of them. The room was pink as a flower.

" So..." started Eli, feeling a little uncomfortable.

" Do you remember your Romeo and Jules play?" asked Clare suddenly.

" Of course I do, it was my senior year project." laughed Eli, turning to look at Clare who avoided his gaze.

" I worked with Becky Baker my first year out of university." Clare said quietly. Adam perked up.

" You did what?" Clare smiled.

" She was working as a secretary at Metro, the free newspaper I wrote for." The two boys exchanged smiles.

" Becky Baker." sighed Eli. "She was a piece of work." Clare smiled at Eli's relaxing face.

" She was sweet, just misguided." Clare said sitting up in her chair.

" Do you keep in touch with her?" Adam asked. Clare shrugged.

" Of and on. I went to a community meeting a couple months ago. Her company was organizing it. We've gone for coffee a couple times."

" You and Becky Baker?" smiled Eli. Clare grinned at him.

" She really a very sweet girl." Eli scoffed. The woman came back with three slices of cake. As soon as she rested the plates on the table she exited. Eli grabbed the red velvet cake and dug in.

" Okay, I think we have a winner." he said through bites of cake. Clare rolled her eyes.

" No, Imogen hates red velvet." Eli nodded,

" Yeah, I forgot that."

" Jesus man, you're marrying the girl and you don't know her favorite cake?" Adam smiled, scooping up the carrot cake. Eli shifted in his seat.

" I forget a lot of stuff."

" Your vows must be great." mumbled Clare. Eli turned to look at her.

" What?" Clare reacted quickly.

" Nothing, never mind. I think carrot is good. Healthy, classy..."

" Do you have a problem?" Eli asked, tension growing in his voice.

" Eli, take a minute." Adam said.

" No. Clare?" Eli said, brushing Adam aside. " Is there a problem?"

" No." said Clare directly. Her eyes connected with his, for what seemed like the first time since she got here. His jaw was tight and anger was written all over his face. His piercing eyes bore into Clare's very soul.

" Then why did you say that?" he seethed. Clare could feel her heart race and her heart ache.

" I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

She rushed out of the room, maintaining her poise and she heard footsteps after her. She got out of the main door of the bakery when Eli's strong hand whipped her around.

" You don't get to act like this." he yelled. Clare took a deep breath.

" I didn't do anything wrong, you're overreacting."

" Don't treat me like a child." he said calmly. Clare let out a breath.

" Eli, I'm sorry I said that. I was just..."

" Just what?" Eli said, watching her expression morph into an unrecognizable emotion.

" This is hard for me." she finally said.

" I'm so sorry." Eli said sarcastically. Clare's expression hardened. She turned to walk away. Eli grabbed at her again.

" Don't touch me!" she said loudly.

" You're not allowed to be upset. It's been 2 years."

" I didn't know there was an expiration date on anger." Clare sneered.

" You broke up with me!" Eli yelled.

" No I didn't!" Clare hollered back. Eli was silenced with this remark. Clare's eyes filled with tears. Her lips pressed tightly as she tried to regain composure.

" You said no." Eli said quietly. Clare sucked in air.

" There is no point in talking about this. You're marrying her. We are done."

" Then why are you so upset?" Eli asked desperately.

" Because, you're marrying her." Clare said. With this remark, she walked away, wiping her single tear from falling down her face. Eli stood in shock outside the bakery, as Clare turned the corner and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm trying to make it up to you guys. I have exams next week and Hamlet is a very long play. Thanks for sticking with it. **

* * *

" Get up you lazy asses!"

That was the alarm clock apparently for Sunday morning. Clare groaned as Imogen swiped the covers from her bed.

" No, I'm just a bridesmaid." she mumbled.

" But you're number one in my heart! Split seven ways of course." Imogen said with a smile.

" So what you're saying is that you are Voldermort?" Clare asked slowly rising from her rest.

" Clare! He who must not be named!" Imogen said seriously. Clare smiled and rose to get clothes.

" Is there are reason you got me up at this god forsaken hour?" Clare asked pulling her least favourite dress from her closet.

" Yes, actually. We are going to the beach." Imogen said smiling. Clare groaned.

" You didn't tell me to bring a swim suit!" Imogen remained chipper and threw a suit at Clare.

" I took the liberty of buying you a new one. You know since you really don't have a very nice one." Clare grimaced. She looked at the purple bikini with disgust. It was too early to recognize her insecurities, but she could tell she'd need a top over this.

" Come on! You lazy butt. Everyone else is downstairs." Clare nodded. Slowly getting into her bikini.

" Clare?" Imogen said quietly. Clare looked up at her.

" Yes, my bride?" Imogen smiled sadly.

" Thank you for being so cool about this. I know you think I'm really oblivious.."

" No, Imogen" Clare interrupted.

" Clare, I know how hard this is for you, but thank you so much for being..well the way you are all the time." Imogen said looking Clare directly in the eye.

" I'm happy that you are happy." Clare said, searching for words.

" I just love you so much." Imogen cried, holding Clare in a tight embrace. Clare smiled and hugged back.

" I love you too." The two women pulled away and smiled at each other.

" Now, let's go to the beach, each, let's go get away, they say what they gonna say..." Imogen started singing. Clare rolled her eyes and fixed her bikini, following Imogen.

The beach wasn't too far from the estate. A small stretch of land rented by the Moreno's each year, overlooked the vast Lake Ontario. Imogen had set up chairs and a badminton net. Fiona and Ali had set up their tanning chairs and applied copious amounts of sunscreen. Clare was still applying sunscreen as she would burn in a New York minute without it.

" Need any help?"

Clare turned around to see a topless Drew standing behind her. She glanced at the attentive Eli.

" Sure, I just have my back to do." she smiled sweetly. Drew nodded and squeezed some lotion into his hand. Clare felt sick with herself, but placated her decision by the fact that Ali was not looking. What was she even talking about? She owed him nothing. Especially after the heart to heart with Imogen. He was the one getting married. She could do what she liked.

" So, how is Operation Eli going?" Drew asked smoothing the lotion over Clare's back.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." Clare said calmly examining Eli talking with Dave and Adam. His black hair was the first thing she noticed, every time she looked at him. His contagious smile, had the opposite effect on her.

" Oh, do you call it something else then? Operation Eagle or Operation Soul mate?" Clare rolled her eyes.

" No, he's actually really done. There is nothing I can do."

" That's bull, he's nervous as all hell." Drew massaged Clare's shoulders.

" You should not be telling me this." Clare sighed. Drew leaned forward.

" Watch this." he whispered. He slowly kneaded the knots in her back. Clare couldn't help but relax and close her eyes. Suddenly, Drew whipped her around and dotted her nose with sunscreen.

" Hey!" she screamed. Drew let out a boisterous laugh and Eli turned to look. Clare giggled in spite of herself and let Drew pull her in for a hug. She crinkled her nose and wiped the sunscreen off. She finally caught a glimpse of Eli. If looks could kill. His eyes focused on her and his lips went thin. He took a large swig of beer and walked off from his conversation.

Clare's smile faded. Somehow, what she wanted did not make her feel better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, only two more exams till I am officially done high school! I can't wait!**

* * *

When Clare lay down on the wicker chair, she could feel the sun beating down on her pale skin. The warmth of the day enveloped her in its grasp and her stress floated away from her body. Just for this moment, she could relax and breathe in the air of Lake Ontario. Her mind drifted to her life back in Toronto. Her dead end job as a reporter for Life and Style. She wrote what she couldn't stand, vacuous and vapid editorials on shoe styles of autumn. Her boss handing her every section unfinished by her co workers. She worked tirelessly for something that gave her no joy or personal fulfillment. The money wasn't even that good. But there was one perk.

Across from her office was a bar. Nothing fancy, but a simple place with dim lighting. Every day after work she would sit in the back corner in a booth by herself. The bartender knew her name and she was fast friends with all the waitresses. She never drank all that much, but would stay to watch the hockey game. She didn't even like hockey. But Eli did.

She would watch the game and root for the Leafs, despite their record. It gave her a sense of community. Her name was known around the place and the sorrow of an overtime loss was shared among friends. She could sink back and think about her mistakes. If she had only grasped her chance to be happy when she had it. When he was within reach.

One day, he came. He entered and her heart stopped. Her sat down and ordered a Mill Street Tank house. She watched him in utter silence. His eyes heavy with indecision and his hair tossled. When Jennifer, the bartender called her name, she could hardly respond. But as Eli turned at the sound of her name, she caught eyes with him. What she must have looked like, sitting alone in a bar on a Tuesday night.

She walked over to him fearlessly and sat down on the stool next to his. Their conversation began with such fever. They laughed, screamed and enjoyed eachother's company. When the game was over, Clare led him back to their old apartment. The second they let the door close, their lips melded together and their bodies fell onto her bed.

It was better than it had ever been. Eli took his time to kiss Clare all over and appreciate her curves. Clare felt pure happiness take over her soul. They were in sync and breathed together with every moment. The collapsed together and Clare fell asleep against Eli's shoulder. It was the most sublime moment she could remember. A moment where nothing could end her joy and her soul felt as though it had been lifted to the clouds.

Clare opened her eyes from this memory and smiled as she watched the waves come in and splash against the sand. She smiled and did not think about the most crushing moment after the superb.

The moment when he left. The next day when she heard of his engagement. His engagement to her best friend.

* * *

Fiona watched from the sidelines as Eli and Imogen flirted away in the sand. His smirk ever present and her infectious laugh ringing through the air. She was sickened by the sight of her. How could she act so happily around him?

"Fiona?" a voice rang out. Her head turned to see Adam. His innocent face pulling at her conscience.

"Adam." she said evenly.

"I need to say something."

Fiona tensed, bracing herself for the harsh words that would follow his sweet demeanor.

"Adam, you don't have to say anything."

"Yes, I do." He said with conviction. " I need you to understand where I'm coming from."

"I do." Fiona pushed, trying to drop the issue.

"No, you don't. I need you to listen to me." Adam said with force, such force that Fiona felt compelled to stay silent.

" Go on." she whispered.

"I love you very much. More than I've ever loved anyone. I know you don't love me that much."

" Adam.." Fiona interrupted.

"Listen to me! You need to make a decision. This is your game and I'm done being played. I want to be with you but if you are wasting my time you need to tell me and let me go." Adam finished. His mind was made up. Fiona sat in shock, watching his face stay clear and without emotion.

"I do love you." she said meekly.

"I know. But are you in love with me?" Adam asked, letting his firm demeanor fall.

"I don't know anymore." Fiona said honestly. Adam sighed.

"I'm not waiting anymore. I can't. I've spent four years waiting."

They both stood in silence, feeling a mix of relief and sadness wash over them. Fiona looked up at Adam, catching his eye for a moment.

"Did you sleep with her?" Adam asked, holding back emotion. Fiona took a deep breath in. Adam looked at her look away, and nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Fiona choked.

"She's never going to leave him." Adam said sternly. He walked away slowly and returned to Drew, leaving Fiona to her own self reflection.


End file.
